One months with you
by Vivi-hydeist
Summary: Tudo começou naquela manhã do exato dia 26 de outubro de 2007, em que o vi pela primeira vez.
1. Prólogo

Autora: Vivi_hydeist

Casal: SasNaru

Gênero: Romance, Drama, Yaoi, Lemon, Universo Alternativo.

Disiclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, apenas a história.

Agradecimentos: À querida Blanxe que me incentivou bastante a escrever uma fic de anime :)

* * *

**Prólogo**

Naruto Pov's

* * *

Olá! Chamo-me Uzumaki Naruto e quero contar pra vocês como foi que começou minha linda, dramática e conturbada história de amor. E vocês me perguntam porque conturbada? Bom, isso é uma longa história que pretendo contar aos poucos. Primeiramente deixe-me dizer quem sou... não que eu seja realmente alguém importante, mas para ele eu havia me tornado seu mundo e só isso me bastava nessa vida.

Ta! agora vou parar de enrolar, como já disse meu nome acima... err... sou um estudante de jornalismo, moro em Amsterdã mais ou menos uns cinco anos. Sou órfão, não exatamente, pois possuo um padrinho que é como se fosse um segundo pai pra mim. Ele é um escritor famoso e me ajuda muito financeiramente, coisa que não me agrada muito, mas fazer o que? Ele insiste e, é tão teimoso quanto eu, quando decide alguma coisa não há quem o faça mudar de idéia. Seu nome é _Jiraya, _um tanto pervertido, mas uma ótima pessoa. Ele me ajuda com as despesas, quer dizer, ele que me deu de presente há dois anos o apartamento em que moro, mas eu pago as contas, pelo menos isso né, já que quem paga a faculdade é ele.

De dia eu trabalho numa cafeteria badalada daqui, onde contém os mais saborosos e deliciosos doces, sem contar o café e cappuccino que são uma delícia, diga-se de passagem.

Trabalho há um ano e meio aqui e sou atendente, fico no caixa e recebo o dinheiro, mas às vezes me colocam como garçom pra servir a clientela. Pois a cafeteria é grande e com várias mesas, quando isso aqui enche nem os cincos garçons que tem aqui dão conta. Mas em compensação ficam cinco pessoas no balcão para fazerem os pedidos e todas são mulheres, acho que pra agradar o povo, principalmente o público masculino. Mesmo que os outros cincos garçons sejam homens, vai entender.

Mas isso tudo é irrelevante, considerando que tudo começou naquela manhã do exato dia 26 de outubro de 2007, em que o vi pela primeira vez.

Pode parecer piegas, mas foi nesse exato momento que senti meu coração bater de forma descompassada pela primeira vez na vida, sim: eu nunca havia me apaixonado antes, não que, eu já não tinha saído com algumas pessoas, ficado aqui, namoricos ali, mas nada que tivesse despertado um sentimento tão eufórico como, o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. E olha que não foi por falta de vontade, sempre me achei um romântico sem fim, mas até então não havia conseguido me apaixonar por ninguém, mesmo que ansiasse muito por isso.

Porém quando o vi ali, entrando pela porta automática de vidro fumê, andar lentamente em direção ao balcão da recepção em qual eu trabalhava, achei que tinha ido ao paraíso e voltado. Tamanha era a sensação de estar diante da sua presença.

Foi então que esquadrinhei milímetro por milímetro do seu ser, cabelos lisos e negros, com um corte um tanto ousado, repicados e espetados atrás, e na frente longos fios lisos batendo até o seu queixo perfeito, nariz fino e arrebitado, pele extremamente branca...

"_ahh! E como parecia suave e delicada." _

Possuía um porte alto, definido, nada exagerado: Perfeito! Acho que um pouco mais alto que eu alguns centímetros. Lábios finos e rosados, e um rosto dos deuses de tirar o fôlego.

E aqueles olhos de um ônix extremamente belo... e puxados? Acho que ele era de etnia oriental, acho não, tenho certeza. Parecia japonês, mas acho que era o japonês mais belo, quer dizer... O homem mais belo que já havia visto nessa minha curta vida. E para completar usava um terno preto impecável, com uma blusa social branca também impecável e uma gravata vermelha. Definitivamente lindo!

Sorri feito um idiota quando ele parou diante de mim, mas para minha infelicidade ele nem ao menos estava prestando atenção na minha pessoa, pois falava com afinco de forma irritada ao celular.

- Eu já disse que quando checar o e-mail envio-lhe a resposta. – disse irritado com uma veia saltando em sua testa. O que na minha concepção o deixava mais atraente do que já era. Além de possuir uma voz incrivelmente sexy.

Então ele interrompeu por um segundo a conversa no celular sabe-se lá Deus com quem, para fazer seu pedido sem nem ao menos me dispensar um olhar.

- Um café expresso pra viajem, por favor. – pediu voltando sua atenção no celular mais uma vez.

Atendi prontamente e passei o pedido para minha amiga e colega de trabalho Sakura, ao qual recebeu com um de seus costumeiros doces sorrisos. Enquanto isso continuei observando aquele ser maravilhoso que ainda continuava falando naquele aparelho, que já estava considerando um maldito. Queria que ao menos uma vez ele olhasse para mim, não que eu quisesse que se apaixonasse por mim e coisa tal, claro que eu não era de se jogar fora, louro, pele de um tom um pouco bronzeada, olhos azuis cor do céu e de um porte físico de que me orgulhava. Eu era magro, porém definido, graças aos três anos de academia: coisa que no momento eu não fazia mais, devido à falta de tempo e disposição. Pois era da casa pro trabalho de meio período, e depois para faculdade e nos fins de semana livre, preferia sair pra me divertir ou ficar em casa descansando.

Mas enfim... Queria que ao menos ele me lançasse um olhar, mesmo que por alguns pequenos instantes.

Voltei de meus devaneios quando Sakura me entregou o pedido daquele monumento em pessoa.

Ok! Tenho que parar com esses pensamentos, mas é impossível, e o pior que nem sei se ele compartilha da mesma opção sexual que eu. Prefiro não pensar nisso e manter minha ilusão.

Coloco meu melhor sorriso no rosto e lhe entrego seu pedido.

- Aqui está seu café expresso para viajem senhor. – falo com expectativa de que ele ao menos uma vez olhe pra mim.

E parece que meu desejo é concedido, pois finalmente seus olhos de um ônix profundo encontram os meus azuis.

-

Continua...

* * *

**Notas:** Bom, esta é a minha primeira fic de anime, geralmente escreve gêneros como J-rock e K-pop.

Então espero sinceramente que esta fic agrade á vocês e que tenham paciência comigo :)

Desde já agradeço ^^

see ya~


	2. Capítulo I

_Capítulo anterior..._

_E parece que meu desejo é concedido, pois finalmente seus olhos de um ônix profundo encontram os meus._

* * *

Sei que vai parecer clichê o que vou dizer, mas o mundo a minha volta pareceu parar quando nossos olhos se conectaram pela primeira vez. Meu coração disparou de forma absurda, enquanto aqueles olhos de um negro profundo olhavam penetrante para os meus azuis.

Ele parecia esquadrinhar minha alma, enquanto eu tentava desvendar o que aqueles olhos queriam me dizer. Sei que parece surreal e fantasioso demais eu dizer isto, mas eu estava preso naquele olhar, estava preso naquele ser que arrebatou minha alma em questão de segundos, que parecera durar uma eternidade. Meu coração batendo de forma descompassada como a de um adolescente que se apaixona pela primeira vez, e não foi muito diferente do que aconteceu comigo naquele exato momento.

Eu não acreditava nessa baboseira de amor a primeira vista, mas é sempre assim, nós nunca acreditamos quando finalmente acontece com agente. E sim, vergonhosamente, ou não, eu estava apaixonado e tinha ciência que havia entrado numa enrascada por isso.

Seu celular tocou novamente, nos tirando daquele contato mágico pra mim. E praguejei mentalmente aquele aparelho maldito por ter acabado com aquele momento tão bom, pelo menos pra mim.

Ele desligou o aparelho sem nem ao menos atender e voltou sua atenção para minha pessoa.

E foi aí que me dei conta de que ele ainda não havia pegado seu café expresso, que este estava ainda em minha mão.

- Obrigado – disse de forma indiferente. Pegou seu dinheiro e me pagou em seguida.

Quando lhe devolvi o troco ele se virou de costas e foi andando lentamente para porta, confesso que fiquei um pouco desapontado. Mas o que queria afinal? Hei cara... Que tal um encontro a dois? Fala sério! Tenho que manter meus pés no chão novamente.

Só que isso foi impossível quando ele estacou na porta antes de sair por ela, ainda de costas me perguntou...

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou simples e direto.

Meu coração falhou uma batida com isso, e percebi que com meu devaneio demorei um pouco pra responder... er... que ás vezes meu raciocínio é um pouco lento hehe!!

- Na... Naruto senhor. – finalmente respondi quase gaguejando no processo.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça sem dizer coisa alguma e finalmente saiu, me deixando com os pensamentos a flor da pele. O que havia sido aquilo? Por que ele queria saber o meu nome? Pelo visto ele nem leu no meu crachá.

Só sei que fiquei pensando e fantasiando mil coisas a respeito daquilo, não foi à toa que, com minha cabeça no mundo da lua fiz algumas besteiras, como dar troco errado, derrama café no cliente que quase me bateu no processo, bronca do chefe e outras coisas mais.

E assim à hora passou rápido demais e quando dei por mim, já estava no fim do meu expediente que se estendeu um pouco mais hoje, pois normalmente saio às 17 horas e pego ás 18 na faculdade. Como hoje é sexta-feira e não tenho aula, sai um pouco mais tarde.

Arrumei tudo, peguei minha mochila preta e me despedi do meu chefe e também amigo Neji. Um cara boa pinta, de cabelos longos e lisos, olhos de um azul claríssimo e personalidade séria, porém uma boa pessoa.

Quando sai por aquela porta, com meu ipod na mão, tentando selecionar uma música romântica para ouvir, para minha surpresa e falta de ar, quando alguém me chamou, mas veja bem... Não qualquer alguém, e sim aquele ser maravilhoso que tinha visto mais cedo. Meu coração foi à boca e voltou. Reagir de que forma? Quando você se depara com um 'Deus' em quem ficou pensando o dia inteiro encostado num Porshe preto impecável. É... o cara parecia ter grana mesmo.

- Naruto – me chamou pela segunda vez, fazendo-me sair do estado catatônico que fiquei por alguns instantes.

- S-sim? Esqueceu alguma coisa senhor? – perguntei nervoso e ao mesmo tempo feliz por ele se lembrar do meu nome.

- Sasuke, por favor. – pediu simplesmente. Então aquele era o nome do Deu .. .err... quer dizer, dele.

- Claro... Sasuke! – sorri finalmente conseguindo controlar meu timbre de voz.

- Não esqueci nada, apenas queria falar com você. – falar comigo? O que? Meu Deus, meu coração voltava a disparar feito um louco. Se continuasse assim, iria enfartar... Ok! Sei que é exagero meu, mas o que aquele homem maravilhoso poderia querer comigo?

- Falar comigo senh.. err.. Sasuke? – perguntei embasbacado.

- Sim! Sei que vai parecer estranho, mas... – vi que ele hesitou um pouco, mas logo prosseguiu. – gostaria de tomar um café comigo?

Eu preciso dizer que aceitei na mesma hora? Pois bem, errou quem disse que sim... É claro que fiz um pouco de charme e disse que não poderia e talz, mas ele insistiu e claro que acabei cedendo. Não poderia também me mostrar tão fácil assim, mesmo que eu quisesse ter aceitado na hora.

------- && -------

Agora mesmo estava no seu Porche, e como aquela máquina era linda e potente, não tão bonita quanto o dono, mas mesmo assim era o sonho de consumo de qualquer ser mortal, pelo menos o meu sim.

Eu acabei dizendo pra ele que não agüentava mais ver café na minha frente e ele entendeu meu motivo. Ele parou em frente a uma barraca de cachorro quente e pediu dois para viajem, comprou também dois refrigerantes em lata e depois voltou para o carro. O engraçado que ele nem tinha me perguntado se eu queria, mas eu estava mesmo com fome então não disse nada.

Vinte minutos depois estacionamos perto do **¹**Rijksmuseum, e como era lindo aquele lugar, ainda mais a noite. As luzes, o Museu, tudo dava um ar bem antigo e moderno ao mesmo tempo.

Saltamos do carro, ele pegou o lanche e fomos caminhar para o gramado limpo á uns poucos metros do museu. Pode parecer ilusão minha, mas aquilo tudo estava com um ar romântico, parecia que estávamos tendo um encontro, e eu bem queria que essa possibilidade fosse verdade.

Voltei a observá-lo e ele me parecia quieto calmo e misterioso, sentou-se no gramado fofo e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Aqui é muito bonito, fazia tempo que não vinha aqui. – comentei resolvendo quebrar o silêncio que ainda imperava entre nós desde quando entramos no carro.

Ele nada comentou, apenas retirou seu terno, jogando-o para o outro lado, depois retirou sua gravata e desabotoou três botões da camisa fina branca, deixando um pouco amostra seu tórax alvo e levemente definido. Prendi minha respiração por alguns segundos, o que ele queria com aquilo tudo? Se a intenção dele era de me seduzir, estava conseguindo facilmente.

Eu queria muito perguntar o porquê daquilo tudo, mas tinha medo de abrir minha boca e acabar dizendo alguma besteira e espantá-lo dali, mesmo que ele ainda permanecesse em silêncio eu estava gostando muito da sua companhia.

Ele pegou as latas de dentro da sacola que estava a sua frente, me dando uma e logo após abrindo a sua sorvendo o líquido gelado. Fiz o mesmo e ainda continuei o encarando, esperando alguma atitude sua.

- Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê disso tudo não é mesmo? – Bingo! Perguntou mais para si do que pra mim.

Eu apenas assenti e esperei que ele continuasse, ele voltou sua cabeça e me olhou novamente com aqueles olhos negros penetrantes.

- Sei que vai soar estranho, mas é a verdade o que vou dizer. Eu tenho sonhado com você durante quase um ano, vejo sempre seu rosto em todos eles e me perguntava o porquê daquilo, porque sempre o seu, ser era algum tipo de anjo. Então quando o vi hoje pela manhã pensei estar sonhando ou coisa do tipo, mas quando vi que era real eu tinha que conhecê-lo.

Disse tudo de forma clara e direta, e quando dei por mim estava de boca aberta e olhos arregalados, ele sonhava comigo? Será que aquilo era destino? Embora eu nunca tenha acreditado nessas bobeiras, mas aquilo tudo era tão estranho, e ao mesmo tempo excitante e surreal demais.

Engoli em seco, e esquadrinhei seu semblante a fim de ver alguma mentira, ou gozação, mas o que vi foi apenas a sinceridade e o jeito desconcertante que ele pareceu ter ficado.

Achei aquilo fofo demais, mas algo martelou na minha mente... Que tipo de sonhos ele tinha comigo?

- Hum... err... que tipo de sonhos? – acabei perguntando, tamanha era minha curiosidade.

Ele deu um sorriso ínfimo de canto e achei aquela reação a mais bela que tinha visto naquela noite. Sasuke realmente era lindo, ainda mais sorrindo, mesmo que esse tivesse sido apenas um meio sorriso.

- Você sempre me salva neles, estou sempre caindo do céu e de repente aparece você como um raio de sol e segura minha mão, sempre me puxa e daí acaba assim.

- Eu... eu... – ok! Agora estou sem falas, não tenho o que dizer pela primeira vez na vida.

Ele sorri daquele jeito mais uma vez e abaixa a cabeça, como se perdido em pensamentos. Eu não sei o que dá em mim, mas logo em seguida me vejo largando o refrigerante de qualquer jeito e o abraçando, ele a princípio fica um pouco tenso com minha reação, mas logo relaxa e envolve seus braços por cima dos meus.

E assim nós permanecemos por algum tempo, como se não existisse mais nada a nossa volta.

&&

Continua...

* * *

Agradecimentos aos reviews de pessoas não cadastradas no site: Minha nee-chan **Toshi** 3, **Rina**, **Ero-Lucas** e **I'м. ̽ Λмα'αн**.

Essas pessoas com nomes citados acima (com exceção de Toshi e Rina), por favor deixem seus e-mails da próxima vez, assim agradecerei de forma mais apropriada ^^

* * *

**Notas:**

**¹ Rijksmuseum:** é um museu nacional dos Países baixos, localizada em Amsrterdã na Praça do museu. O Rijksmuseum é dedicado à artes e história. Ele tem uma larga coleção de pinturas da idade de ouro neerlandesa e uma substancial coleção de arte asiática.

Pra quem quiser saber como é, aqui nesse link abaixo tem uma foto:

.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/0b/Rijksmuseum_/800px-Rijksmuseum_

**Esclarecimento**: Eu estou postando esta fic no **Nyah fanfic.** também. Porém, o tíluto está em português, pois aqui no site fiz uma cagada que não lembro qual, e não consegui por o título original... mas dá tudo no mesmo... to explicando isso, caso alguém ache que tem uma fic parecida lá e ache que esteja sendo plagiada xD ok! exagerei, mas enfim é isso.

Espero que gostem e agradeço à todos que comentaram e curtiram a fic ^^


End file.
